culturefandomcom-20200222-history
List of radio stations in the Netherlands
}} This is a list of radio stations in the Netherlands. National Public Public radio in the Netherlands is provided jointly by a number of broadcasting organizations operating within the framework of the Netherlands Public Broadcasting (NPO). News bulletins on all stations are provided by NOS. FM, cable, satellite, DTT and DAB * NPO Radio 1: News, Politics, current affairs and sport * NPO Radio 2: Popular music, mostly from the 1970s, 1980s, 1990s and Dutch music * NPO 3FM: Pop and rock music * NPO Radio 4: Classical music Cable, satellite, DTT and DAB * NPO Radio 5: Easy-listening music and entertainment (0600-1900 weekdays); factual and discussion programmes (weekday evenings); programming for immigrants, philosophy, religion, and readings (weekends). * NPO Radio 6: jazz and cultural programming * FunX: Urban and world music, aimed at youth market. Available on FM in Amsterdam, Rotterdam, The Hague and Utrecht, with some local programming variations. DAB only * Radio 2 Top2000: music from Radio 2's annual Top 2000 countdown * 24nieuws: looped broadcast of the latest NOS news bulletin Cable only * Tweede kamerlijn: live relays from the Dutch House of Representatives International * Radio Netherlands Worldwide: news and features for international audiences outside the Netherlands Commercial FM, cable, satellite and DTT * Kavel A1: Sky Radio: non-stop soft pop music on 101.0 - 101.9 FM * Kavel A2: Radio Veronica: Pop and Rock from the 1980s, 1990s and 2000s on 103 FM * Kavel A3: Q-music: feel good pop music on 100.4 and 100.7 FM * Kavel A4: BNR Nieuwsradio: news * Kavel A5: SLAM!: dance and new music * Kavel A6: Radio 538: pop, dance and hit music station on 102.1 - 102.7 FM * Kavel A7: Radio 10: music from the 1970s, 1980s and 1990s * Kavel A8: Sublime FM: Soul, Funk, Jazz and Lounge on 90 FM * Kavel A9: 100% NL: music by Dutch bands and artists AM * Radio Seagull, the only national English-speaking radio station in The Netherlands, available on 747 AM, 1602 AM, Online, Mobiles and on DAB+ * KBC Radio, commercial radio station in Dutch language, available on 1602 AM from 7.00 am until 7.00 pm , Online, Mobile and on DAB+ vr 16-08-2013 07:00 * VahonFM Hindustani Radio @ 1566 AM * C1: GrootNieuwsRadio - religious station on 1008 AM * Kavel C2: Radio Maria - religious station Cable, satellite and DTT * Arrow Classic Rock: non-stop classic rock * Classic FM: classical music Cable and satellite * 538 Juize: Hip-hop and RnB Cable * Radio Decibel: Dance and disco from the 1980s, 1990s and 2000s with Current hits (also on FM in Amsterdam, Rotterdam, The Hague, Alkmaar, Eindhoven and Utrecht) * KXradio : alternative rock (founded by Rob Stenders) Regional Kane Kane lake REGIONAL COMMERCIAL NETWORKS * Amor FM: FM 89.8 The Hague, 102.3 Rotterdam * Coastline FM: FM 94.5 Den Burg * Freez FM: FM 87.6 Enschede, 89.2 Zwolle, 98.5 Groningen, 98.7 Smilde * Fresh FM: FM 95.7 Greater Amsterdam, 103.4 Utrecht, 95.6 Haaglanden, 95.9 Rhine/Haarlemmermeer * Holland FM: FM 97.7 West-Terschelling, 97.9 Tjerkgaast, 104.7 Leeuwarden * Hot Radio Plus: FM 98.0 Twente, 101.9 Achterhoek, 88.7 Stedendriehoek, 88.5 Arnhem/Nijmegen * Hot Radio Hits: FM 88.7 Apeldoorn, 90.0 de Lutte * Puur NL: FM 88.8 Tilburg, 89.3 Vlissingen, 90.1 Den Bosch, 90.3 Eindhoven, 90.5 Helmond, 92.4 Westdorpe, 93.3 Loon op Zand, 94.1 Den Bosch, 97.3 Bergen op Zoom * Radio 8 FM: FM 88.9 Den Bosch, 89.2 Breda, 89.3 Eindhoven, 93.9 Roosendaal, 95.2 Weert, 95.5 Mierlo, 97.4 Den Bosch, 103.6 Tilburg, 104.3 Waalwijk * R@dio Continu: FM 92.4 Groningen, 92.4 Dedemsvaart, 98.0 Hengelo, 101.9 Zieuwent * Radio Decibel: FM 98.0 Amsterdam, 97.6 Rotterdam, 98.0 The Hague, 98.3 Alkmaar, 93.2 Eindhoven, 98.5 Utrecht * RADIONL: FM in Friesland, North Holland, Groningen, Drenthe, Utrecht, Flevoland, Gelderland, Overijssell and Limburg * Radio Oranje Nationaal: FM 95.5 Arnhem, 94.2 Nijmegen, 93.6 Eindhoven, 94.2 North Limburg * Royaal FM: FM 93.6 Eindhoven * Simone FM: FM 91.3 Hoogezand, 92.9 Groningen, 96.0 Stadskanaal, 101.7 Emmen, 103.6 Appingedam * Waterstad FM: FM 93.2 Friesland, 104.4 Groningen, 101.8 Leeuwarden * WILD FM HITRADIO: FM 93.6 Amsterdam, 96.3 Alkmaar, 97.3 Haarlemmermeer, 97.4 Purmerend * Ujala Radio: FM 90.1, 93.3 Amsterdam DRENTHE PUBLIC * Radio Drenthe: FM 90.8, 99.3 LOCAL * RTV Borger-Odoorn: FM 107.5 Borger * RTV Emmen: FM 107.6 Emmen * Radio Hoogeveen: FM 106.8 Hoogeveen * Radio Loco: FM 105.4 Coevorden, 106.3 Oosterhesselen * RTV Assen: FM 107.8 Assen * RTV Meppel: FM 93.0 Meppel * Streekradio: FM 104.8 Zuidwolde * Tynaarlo Lokaal: FM 105.9 Paterswolde, 107.4 Zuidlaren FLEVOLAND PUBLIC * Radio Flevoland: FM 89.8 LOCAL * Almere FM: FM 107.8 Almere * Radio Lelystad: FM 90.3 Lelystad * 537: FM 105.2 Emmeloord * RTV 8: FM 107.4 Dronten * Urk FM: FM 107.0 Urk FRIESLAND PUBLIC * Omrop Fryslân: FM 92.2 LOCAL *Mix 724: FM 103.9 Hoorn, 107.4 Medemblik *Omroep IJsselmond: FM 106.4 *Omroep Odrie: FM 106.9 Appelscha *Radio Boarnsterstim: FM 105.6 Grouw *Radio Centraal: FM 105.0 Wolvega, 107.4 Noordwolde *Radio Gasterlân: FM 96.4 Balk *Radio Lemsterland: FM 107.5 Lemmer *Radio Mercurius: FM 106.1 Leeuwarden *Radio Middelsé: FM 105.3 Steins *Radio Seagull: AM 1602 Harlingen - English language classic rock service *Radio Stad Harlingen: FM 106.2 Harlingen *RTV Kanaal 30: FM 105.0 Burgum *RTV NOF: FM 105.8 Oudwoude, 107.0 Dokkum *Smelne FM: FM 106.5 Drachten *SWFlokaal: FM 105.4 Nijefurd, 106.3 Sneek, 106.6 Bolsward GELDERLAND PUBLIC * Radio Gelderland LOCAL * Achterhoek FM: FM 104.9 Vorden, 106.7, 107.9 Lochem and cable * Berkelland FM: FM 105.3 Eibergen, 106.0 Borculo and cable * RTV Betuwe Radio: FM 105.1 Beusichem, 106.2 Deil and cable * BFM: FM 106.1 Zutphen and cable * Dijkland FM: FM 106.6 Zaltbommel GRONINGEN PUBLIC * Radio Noord: FM 97.5 Groningen LOCAL * OOG Radio: FM 106.6 Groningen and cable * Omreop Menterwolde: FM 107.6 Menterwolde and cable * Radio Compagnie: FM 105.2 Hoogezand and cable * Radio Westerkwartier: FM 105.3 Marum * RTV S: FM 105.3 Stadskanaal and cable * Radio Parkstad: FM 106.9 Veendam and cable * Radio Westerwolde: FM 106.5 Ter Apel, 106.6 Bellingwolde, 107.0 Vlagtwedde, 107.3 Pekela and cable * Dollard Radio: FM 105.8 Winschoten and cable LIMBURG PUBLIC * L1 Radio: FM 95.3 Hulsberg, 100.3 Roermond and cable NORTH BRABANT PUBLIC * Omroep Brabant LOCAL * Boschtion FM: FM 95.2 s'-Hertogenbosch and cable * Radio 8FM: FM 89.2 Breda, 103.6 Tilburg, 97.4 Den Bosch, 89.3 Eindhoven, 95.2 Weert and cable * Radio Mexico: FM 106.1 's-Hertogenbosch * Royaal FM: FM 93.6 Eindhoven NORTH HOLLAND PUBLIC * NH Radio: FM 88.9 Amsterdam, 88.7 Hilversum, 93.9 Alkmaar and cable LOCAL * SALTO Stads FM: FM 106.8 Amsterdam and cable * SALTO Wereld FM: FM 99.4 Amsterdam and cable * SALTO Caribbean FM: FM 107.9 Amsterdam and cable * SALTO Razo: FM 105.2 Amsterdam and cable * MEER Radio: FM 105.5, 106.6 Haarlemmermeer and cable * Schagen FM: FM 107.7 Schagen and cable OVERIJSSEL PUBLIC * Radio Oost: FM 99.4 North West Overijssel, 97.9 Deventer, 95.6 Zuid Salland, 89.4 Twente and cable, DTT and satellite LOCAL * Radio 350: FM 92.3 Rijssen and cable SOUTH HOLLAND PUBLIC * Radio West * Radio Rijnmond LOCAL * OPEN Rotterdam: FM 93.9 Rotterdam, cable and DTT * Sleutelstad FM: FM 93.7 Leiden and cable * RTV Katwijk UTRECHT PUBLIC * Radio M Utrecht: FM 93.1 ether LOCAL * Bingo FM: FM 107.7 Utrecht, 107.9 Amersfoort and cable ZEELAND PUBLIC * Omroep Zeeland Internet radio Many public and commercial radio stations broadcast a number of themed, online sister stations. Most stations broadcast non-stop music with NOS or ANP news bulletins on the hour. CAMPUS RADIO FEELIN Radio (INHOLLAND University, Haarlem) PUBLIC NPO Radio 2 NPO Radio 2 Top 2000 NPO Radio 2 In Concert NPO Radio 2 Liedkunst ALL DAY JAZZ EastWestRadio.nl Sterren.nl NPO 3FM NPO 3FM Alternative NPO 3FM Live NPO 3FM Serious Talent NPO 3FM Mega Top 50 xnoizz NPO Radio 4 AVRO Back to the Old School AVRO Baroque around the Clock AVRO Easy Listening AVRO Klassiek Film AVRO Het beste van het beste AVRO Radio Festival Classique AVRO Steenen Tijdperk Fifties AVRO Steenen Tijdperk Sixties AVRO Ziel en Zaligheid AVRO Operette IKON Musica Religiosa IKON Orgelradio Radio 4 Eigentjids Radio 4 Jong Klassiek NPO Radio 5 NPO Radio 5 Nostalgia NPO Radio 6 NPO Radio 6 Jazz NPO Radio 6 Jazz Jong NPO Radio 6 Grooves NPO Radio 6 Blues NPO Radio 6 World NPO Radio 6 Outer Limits NPO Radio 6 Metropole Orkest FunX FunX Slow Jamz FunX Reggae FunX Hip-Hop FunX Latin FunX Arab FunX Dance FunX Fusion EastWestRadio.nl Concertzender Classical Music Early Music Jazz World Music Interface Dutch Music Media Contemporary Music Ambient Gregorian Chant Orient Express Hard Bop Pop Young Professionals Folk It! COMMERCIAL Radio 538 538 Dancedepartment 538 Hitzone 538 Juize 538 Non Stop 40 538 Party Radio 53L8 Sky Radio Sky Radio Love Songs Sky Radio NL Sky Radio Dance Classics (Jan-Jun) Sky Radio Summer Hits (Jun-Oct) Sky Radio The Christmas Station (Oct-Dec) Werken.FM De Martijn en Iweinn-show Gijser de Gijs Iweins Start Me Up Eva Staat Aan Hemelse Gedachte Holland in Beroep ZPRadio Tegelwerk Radio Veronica Veronica Hitradio Veronica Rock Radio Veronica Top 1000 Allertijden Radio 10 Gold Radio 10 Gold Disco Radio 10 Gold Top 4000 Radio 10 Gold 60s and 70s Radio 10 Gold 80s Radio 10 Gold 90s Arrow Arrow Caz Pinguin Radio KX Radio KX World KX Classikx KX Red Hot Premium radio Two subscription cable radio services are available in the Netherlands, Music Choice and XLnt Radio. XLnt Radio XLnt Radio offers 52 non-stop music channels and is available through Caiway: XLnt Kiddo FM XLnt Hip Hop XLnt R&B XLnt Trance XLnt Dance XLnt Hits XLnt Party XLnt Lounge XLnt Chill Out XLnt Today's Pop XLnt Nederpop XLnt Arabian Nights XLnt Turk XLnt Alternative Rock XLnt Hard Rock XLnt Rock XLnt New Age XLnt Easy Listening XLnt Classic Rock XLnt Piratenhits XLnt Salsa XLnt Dance Classics XLnt Comedy XLnt Country XLnt Love Songs XLnt Motown XLnt Reggae XLnt Italia XLnt France XLnt Espana XLnt Blues XLnt Oldies XLnt Nederpop Gold XLnt Schlager XLnt Rock N Roll XLnt Classical XLnt Jazz XLnt Classic Jazz XLnt NL Luisterlied XLnt Nostalgie XLnt Kleuterliedjes XLnt Skihut XLnt JackFM XLnt Film XLnt Relipop XLnt Christmas XLnt Musical XLnt Opera XLnt Operette XLnt Crooners XLnt Fanfare XLnt Etalagekanaal Music Choice Music Choice offers a range of non-stop music channels on the Ziggo and UPC cable networks: 60s 70s 80er - Germany 80s 90er - Germany 90s 2000s All Day Party Arabic The Alternative - Germany The Alternative - UK Bass, Breaks & Beats Blues Bollywood Hits Carnival - Germany Chansons Chillout Classic R'n'B & Soul Classic Rock Classical Calm Classical Greats Classical India Classical Orchestral Cocktail Lounge Cool Jazz Country Dancefloor Fillers Drive East African Gospel Freedom Freedom - Sweden Groove (Disco & Funk) Harder Than Hell Hindi Gold Hip Hop Indie Classics Jazz Classics Kids Kids - Germany New Age Punjabi Reggae Revival (60s & 70s) Revival (60s & 70s)- Germany Rewind (80s & 90s) Rewind (80s & 90s) - Germany Rewind (80s & 90s)- Sweden Rock Anthems Rock Anthems - Germany Rock'n'Roll South Africa Gospel South Africa Modern South Africa Traditional Schlager Schlager - Sweden Silk (Love Songs) Sounds of South India Swiss Hits Total Hits - Belgium (a.k.a. Belpop) Total Hits - France Total Hits - Germany Total Hits - Germany Total Hits - Italy Total Hits - East Africa Total Hits - Netherlands Total Hits - Nordic Total Hits - Spain Total Hits - Sweden Total Hits - UK Türk Müzigi TRANCE FM Urban Urban - Germany Volksmusik World Carnival Xmas / New Years Xmas / New Years Germany Low power AM With the cessation of NPO Radio 5's broadcasts on 747 khz and 1251 khz in late 2015, the Dutch government opened a public consultation on opening up the medium waveband for low powered broadcasting.Netherlands: proposal to open mediumwave band to low-power stations - The SWLing Post In May 2016, it was formally announced that 747, 828, 1035, 1251, and 1395 khz (previously used by full-power stations) would have a maximum transmission power of 100 watts, while 1485 khz would have a maximum transmission power of 1 watt.Hobbyradio op de middengolf vanaf vandaag legaal - RTV1 A current list of AM broadcasters is available at Radio-tv-nederland.nl. References External links * Radio stations in the Netherlands (Radiomap.eu) * FMLIST database of FM stations (select country "HOL" after logging in or continuing as guest) * XLnt Netherlands * Music Choice * List of AM broadcasters from Radio-tv-nederland.nl Netherlands Category:Radio stations in the Netherlands